Computing devices such as smart-phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), tablets, desktop computers, laptops, etc., are usually capable of processing and rendering images on a display device associated with such computing devices. Further, such computing devices may further have a printer device or an output device coupled with them. Such devices may be configured to print images on a paper medium or an output medium. Usually, the printer devices have limited memory space for storing the image temporarily for the purpose of printing.
With increasing resolution of the images, the amount of memory space required to store such image is increasing. Printing such images may require a large memory space in the printer device. Further, images of larger sizes may require greater printing time due to increased data processing requirements within the printer, which may reduce the speed of printing. Thus, there exists a need for compression of electronic documents such as images.